Ninja's Journey
by Minty12
Summary: Kasumi is still trying to find Hayate but she is still running from assassins how will she ever find her brother when she is being hunted down? Get away to Germany and have fun with two new friends of course! Chloe and Riley from so little time are in thi
1. Kasumi Finds a Home

Ninja's Journey Chapter 1 Kasumi Finds A Home  
  
Kasumi was running through the trees in what ninja's called the Black Forest because it was dark and creepy. She was running away from some ninja assassins who were trying to kill her. Kasumi had run away from her tribe to find her brother. She still was looking for him. Why did I leave the tribe? Kasumi thought to herself. I had no reason to leave. Well I did to find Hayate but still I shouldn't of run away from them. I was about to become leader they told me that. I should've taken that chance to be ordained as leader.  
  
Kasumi was deep in thought while running jumping from tree to tree. Kasumi tripped over a branch and fell out of the tree.  
  
"Shit." She said cursing herself for falling. Kasumi then rubbed her head. "Ow.that hurt. Whoa."  
  
A ninja nearly got Kasumi right in the back. Kasumi saw this as a chance. Most of the ninja's thought she was still in the tree so she beat the ninja behind her by flipping over onto his shoulders and flipping him over then breaking his neck by twisting it. She then started running as more ninja's came after her. Three ninja's threw Shurikens at her. Kasumi ran up a tree to dodge the weapons coming straight at her. Kasumi did a side flip to her right and ran that way then she threw a Japanese bomb at them killing most of the ninja's.  
  
Once she was out of the Black Forest she started running through a large field of crops. Then she came onto the road and started running in the middle of it. The ninja's got confused as to why she ran in the middle of the road. A car was coming up behind Kasumi the ninja's thought they didn't have to do anything and Kasumi would get run over by the car. But Kasumi ran up the car backwards at the perfect timing and ran into the city streets with the ninja's running after her and people staring at her with surprise. Kasumi ended up in a marine suburb where all these speedboats and yachts were. A speedboat was about to go with two girls in it. Kasumi saw a very high chance of getting away from the ninja assassins. Kasumi jumped straight into the speedboat as it just started off.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH." The girls screamed when they saw Kasumi just appear in their boat.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH." Kasumi screamed back pointing at them.  
  
"Who are you?" A young girl with blonde wavy hair asked Kasumi.  
  
"My name is Kasumi." Kasumi said shyly.  
  
"How did you just appear in our boat?" The other girl with blonde hair that flicked at the bottom asked.  
  
"I didn't appear in your boat I was running away from ninja." Kasumi was interrupted.  
  
"Wait a minute ninja?" The girl with wavy hair asked Kasumi.  
  
"Well.yes. But they were ninja assassins. I'm a ninja. A runaway one." Kasumi said kindly answering.  
  
"Oh my god. You're a ninja. That is so cool. Oh.we haven't introduced ourselves." The other girl said amazed.  
  
"I'm Chloe and this is my twin sister Riley." The girl with the blonde waves said happily.  
  
"You girls seem nice." Kasumi said shyly but kindly.  
  
"Thank you." Riley replied sweetly.  
  
"Hey where are you girls going anyway?" Kasumi said more confidently.  
  
"We're taking a summer holiday in Germany." Chloe answered.  
  
"Why in Germany? That's not a really good summer place." Kasumi said to Chloe.  
  
"I know but our aunt Lucy lives there so we have to go there. Our parents are in Fiji but don't ask why we couldn't go." Chloe said getting angry that she couldn't go to Fiji.  
  
"Oh well bad things happen." Kasumi said.  
  
"No one has as bad luck as we do." Riley said trying to talk and control the boat at the same time.  
  
"I'd say." Chloe replied to her sister's comment.  
  
"Yes there is someone. Someone who has more bad luck than you girls." Kasumi said nearly breaking into tears. "Me! I live a very unlucky life. I live in the Black Forest in Japan. Umm.and I have ninja assassins who try to kill me every single day."  
  
"I am so sorry." Chloe said feeling sorry for Kasumi.  
  
"It's okay." Kasumi was crying lightly.  
  
Chloe started to try cheer Kasumi up by rubbing her back and hugging her and telling her that it's alright and it's okay. Once the three girls got to Germany Kasumi helped Chloe and Riley grab their things and take it to their aunt's house.  
  
"Wow!" Kasumi said when they arrived at Chloe and Riley's aunt's house.  
  
"It's pretty isn't it?" Riley said to Kasumi.  
  
"Yes. It's very pretty." Kasumi said looking around.  
  
"Aunt Lucy are you home?" Chloe looked around while Riley made coffee for the three girls and also told Kasumi all about what coffee was.  
  
Riley then jumped and spilt the coffee as she heard a piercing scream from down at the end of the hall.  
  
"Chloe?" Riley and Kasumi ran down the hall to Chloe.  
  
Chloe was crying and pointed to the closed door to Lucy's bedroom door. Riley peeped in to the bedroom to see her Aunt Lucy lying on the bed dead.  
  
"Oh my god what in the world of lip gloss happened?" Riley started crying too.  
  
"I'm so sorry this had to happen." Kasumi said sadly.  
  
"We have to report this to the police." Chloe said sulking.  
  
"Okay let's go." Riley helped Chloe stand up. Then they went to the police.  
  
"Was she nice?" Kasumi asked Riley and Chloe.  
  
"Who?" Riley asked Kasumi.  
  
"Your Aunt Lucy." Kasumi asked them.  
  
"She was real kind. She would make cookies for us everytime we arrived." Riley said thinking of the last time her and Chloe had visited her.  
  
"She made the best cookies." Chloe said licking her lips.  
  
"Oh I like cookies." Kasumi said.  
  
Kasumi looked by a clothes shop not too far off from where she was. A man came out of the store with a young girl around Kasumi's age.  
  
"Hayate!" Kasumi shouted to him.  
  
"Wow you know someone in Germany?" Chloe asked Kasumi.  
  
"I don't know him I love him he's my brother and I've been searching for him for about 5 years." Kasumi started running after him.  
  
Hayate must have got a fright so he started running away from Kasumi with the young girl.  
  
"Wait!" Kasumi was running as fast as she could but to no avail ran out of breathe but she still ran.  
  
"Kasumi wait up!" The twins both said and started running after Kasumi.  
  
"Excuse me." The young girl with Hayate had stopped. "Why are you chasing us?"  
  
"Hayate." Was all Kasumi could say.  
  
"Who's Hayate?" The young girl asked Kasumi.  
  
"I'm sorry I must've mistaken that man with my brother I am.sorry." Kasumi apologized.  
  
"That's okay." The girl said. "I'm Hitomi."  
  
"My name is Kasumi." Kasumi said sadly. "These are my friends Chloe and Riley."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Riley said and shook hands with Hitomi.  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Hitomi said politely.  
  
"I'm sorry we must leave our aunt.We just found her dead and we are going to report to police." Chloe said trying not to sound rude.  
  
"Oh my do you have anywhere to stay?" Hitomi said sounding worried.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find somewhere we have some money." Chloe replied.  
  
"Okay then see you around. Bye!" Hitomi ran to catch up with the man Kasumi was so sure was Hayate.  
  
"Let's go." Riley put her arm around Kasumi and hugged her.  
  
Once they arrived at the police station Chloe went up to reception while Riley was cheering Kasumi up.  
  
"Hi I have something to report." Chloe said nicely.  
  
"Oh we all do." The lady at reception said.  
  
"No my Aunt Lucy well my sister and I found her dead in her room when we arrived here." Chloe said nearly breaking into tears again.  
  
"Hang on darling I'll need some details like your name, age, your aunt's address and your sisters name." The lady said suddenly nice.  
  
"Well my name is Chloe Carlson I'm 14 years old my Aunt Lucy lives at 145 Henson Street and my sisters name is Riley Carlson." Chloe answered all the information as the lady wrote it down.  
  
"Hang on okay." The lady walked off to a room and Chloe sat by Riley and Kasumi.  
  
"Well what's happening?" Riley asked Chloe.  
  
"I just had to tell her our names, Lucy's address and my age." Chloe said.  
  
"Where is she now?" Riley asked another question.  
  
"Just getting someone I think." Chloe said thinking.  
  
"Okay then." Riley said quietly.  
  
"Miss Chloe Clarkson." A man said loudly.  
  
"Actually it's Carlson." Chloe said standing up.  
  
"Oh sorry Miss Carlson Clarkson." The man said.  
  
"No, no, no it's Chloe not Carlson." Chloe said.  
  
"That's what I said before." The man looked puzzled.  
  
"No it's Chloe instead of Carlson and Carlson instead of Clarkson. Get it?" Chloe looked at the man waiting for him to say it again.  
  
"Oh okay Miss Chloe Carlson." The man said correctly this time. Chloe followed the man into the room.  
  
"Yes." Chloe said politely.  
  
"About your Aunt Lucy we have decided to investigate on who murdered her and so on, so on." He said.  
  
"Okay." Chloe said. "Anything else?"  
  
"No." The man said.  
  
"Can I go now?" Chloe said trying to get away.  
  
"Yeah." The man said slyly.  
  
"Okay thanks sir I'll see you when I see you. Bye!" Chloe walked out of the room and outside followed by Riley and the now cheered up Kasumi.  
  
"Let's just sleep in aunts house tonight." Riley said.  
  
"No we need somewhere else to stay until they move her body and do this sort of prayer. They should start today." Chloe said. "And until that time comes there's only one thing to do."  
  
"SHOP!" The twins said and dragged Kasumi to the German Mall.  
  
"Wow it's big." Kasumi said.  
  
"And it looks bigger inside." Riley said as they all ran to the mall.  
  
"What are these?" Kasumi asked a lady at the counter.  
  
"They're gloves darling." The girl said.  
  
"Oh what are they for?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Look they're for keeping your hands warm in winter." The girl said getting annoyed.  
  
"But why are you selling them in summer?" Kasumi asked smartly.  
  
"Look girl I don't know but if you wan to know talk to my manager." The girl said.  
  
"What's a manager?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"The manager owns the shop gets the clothes and items in okay is that clear enough?" The girl explained.  
  
"Yeah that's clear enough thank you." Kasumi walked off to Riley.  
  
"Hey what you doing?" Kasumi asked Riley as she walked up to her.  
  
"Just looking for a cool outfit. In the police office they had notices about you know what goes on in the town and stuff. There was this notice for a party. Everyone's invited." Riley said.  
  
"Cool! When's that?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Riley said.  
  
"Sorry." Kasumi said.  
  
"That's okay." Riley said. "The party is tonight. Hey want me to help you find an outfit?"  
  
"Sure! That would be so cool!" Kasumi said excitedly.  
  
"Hey girls what are you doing without me?" Chloe asked curious.  
  
"Just shopping for an outfit which is for a party tonight." Riley said slyly.  
  
"PARTY! COOLEST!" Chloe screamed.  
  
"Hey be quiet please." The girl at the counter said.  
  
"Sorry oh-mighty-woman-at-the-counter." Chloe teased.  
  
"Hey Kasumi how about this top with this mini-skirt?" Riley showed Kasumi a milky pink singlet top that had the sentence sweeter than strawberries and she showed her a mini-skirt that was milky pink and was denim.  
  
"Wow! They're the coolest clothes." Kasumi said.  
  
"So do you want this outfit for the party?" Riley asked.  
  
"Totally!" Kasumi said.  
  
"Great what am I going to wear?" Chloe said.  
  
"How about this top it would look cool on you?" Kasumi held up a blue t- shirt that had a picture of a baby chicken on it and the words hot chick.  
  
"Cool! And for the bottom I can wear those light blue jeans with the side fluff coming out." Chloe said organizing her outfit.  
  
"Now me." Riley said.  
  
"This would look so cool on you Riles." Chloe pulled out a red tee that had a picture of a monkey and the word wild thing on it.  
  
"Cool I can wear that and." Riley looked at Kasumi.  
  
"Well I think you should wear this." Kasumi held up a material skirt that flowed that was red with light red flowers on it.  
  
"Great that would look cool. Let's go." Riley bought the things then they walked out of the store.  
  
"Hey let's organize everything at home for the party okay." Riley said.  
  
"Okay!" Kasumi and Chloe both said.  
  
"Let's get something to eat." Kasumi ran to McDonalds.  
  
"Mcdonwalds huh?" Kasumi said looking confused.  
  
"Actually it's M-ick-don-alds well that's how it's pronounced." A girl said as she walked up to the three girls.  
  
"Go away Polly and annoy someone else." Chloe talked back.  
  
"Shut up Chloe and tell me who your new friend is." Polly said.  
  
"This new friend of ours name is Kasumi and she's Japanese and she's a lot cooler than you." Riley talked for Chloe or Kasumi.  
  
"Yeah so get out of my way." Kasumi said meanly.  
  
"Whatever but remember if your Chloe and Riley's friend you're a geek." Polly snorted.  
  
"Say what you want but in the end you're the geek." Kasumi said pushed her and went to "Mcdonwalds."  
  
"Nerd." Polly walked off. 


	2. Sneaky Polly

Ninja's Journey Chapter 2 Sneaky Polly  
  
Kasumi, Chloe and Riley walked in the glass covered doors leading into McDonalds. As Kasumi ran to the counter she tripped and fell onto a young and very scared man.  
  
"Oops sorry sir are you okay?" Kasumi asked politely without even moving.  
  
"I um I uh guess so." The young man said looking amazed at Kasumi.  
  
"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Kasumi said going red in the face as she turned away.  
  
"Yeah that's okay." The guy said nervously.  
  
"Oh my names Kasumi pleased to meet you." Kasumi said as she pushed her hand out in front of the young guy. "Hey! Do I know you?"  
  
"Um no I don't think so." The man looked down obviously nervous.  
  
"Wait a minute.Ryu?" Kasumi said as she tried to see the man's face.  
  
"Hey Kasumi who's this?" Chloe said as she came up to the two people.  
  
"I think it's a childhood friend of mine." Kasumi said trying to pull the man's face up so she could see his face.  
  
"What do you mean you think?" Chloe tilted her head to the side as she looked at Kasumi strangely.  
  
"Well he won't let me see his face." Kasumi said looking determined to see if it was her childhood friend.  
  
"Kasumi seriously please learn okay! Watch and learn from my actions." Chloe grabbed the man's copper coloured ponytail as his head rised immediately screaming in pain.  
  
"Hey Ryu! It is you!" Kasumi said surprised as Chloe let go of his hair.  
  
"Um hi Kasumi." Ryu said shyly as he went crimson on his cheeks.  
  
"What's up?" Kasumi said kindly smiling.  
  
"Nothing much." Ryu said. "I've actually been looking for Hayate. I heard he's somewhere around here."  
  
"How did you find that out?" Kasumi said as her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Well we sent some of our ninja assassins to look around and they started with Germany and found him." Ryu said calming down from his so called 'nervous breakdown.'  
  
"Really any news?" Kasumi said moving closer to Ryu. Ryu was about to say something when Polly walked in with her two friends Holly and Molly.  
  
"Oh my god it's Kasumi the new geek on the block." Polly said looking at Kasumi faking her surprise.  
  
"Oh my god McDonalds just became a place for skanky hoes no one told me that." Riley stated unkindly.  
  
"Yeah whatever.losers." Polly said like she was the coolest chick on the planet.  
  
"Losers look at you! You're the slut!" Kasumi said practically screaming so everyone working in McDonalds could hear her.  
  
"Well then that makes sluts cool." Holly said snorting at Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi was silent she basically had nothing to say she couldn't reply to that. But Chloe could, Riley knew she could. Riley gave Chloe a desperate look as she saw sly smiles creeping upon Molly, Polly and Holly's faces.  
  
"Well I guess that's it then." Molly said grinning.  
  
"No it's not you stupid whore. Chloe will come back with something." Riley shouted. Molly looked shocked but Riley looked back at Chloe's sad face. Chloe suddenly looked up.  
  
"I guess that isn't it." Chloe smiled. "Sluts can get men and all and they can be cool. But."  
  
Everyone stared at Chloe waiting for what she was going to say. Polly just stood there smiling.  
  
"One thing well you've bummed me out here." Chloe began to look down. Riley looked at her sister in surprise. Chloe always came back at them with something.  
  
"That's more like it." Polly smiled. "Well good luck for the future."  
  
Chloe gave Polly a little hug. Kasumi looked closely at Polly's side bag and saw Chloe's hand creeping into it and grabbing a one-hundred dollar note.then another and another. Kasumi giggled Chloe was amazing sometimes.truly amazing.  
  
"Seeya losers." Molly laughed as she, Polly and Holly walked out of McDonalds.  
  
"Thank you rich slut." Chloe mumbled to her friends.  
  
"What do you mean Chloe? You could've come back on that one." Riley said upset.  
  
"What do you mean by could've? I already have." Chloe showed Riley the three-hundred dollars she had scored from Polly. Chloe gave Riley and Kasumi a hundred dollars each.  
  
"Well instead of McDonalds let's go to Hip Chick." Chloe grabbed Riley and Kasumi's hands and dragged them to the clothes shop.  
  
When they had reached the shop they saw the three girls again. Chloe ignored them and pulled her friends into the store.  
  
"Chloe!" Holly said looking falsely surprised. "Well we see you again. What a coincidence."  
  
"Yeah a coincidence." Riley mumbled to Kasumi and Chloe.  
  
"Why are you so happy to see me?" Chloe sneered.  
  
"Cause you are going to help us three pick a top for Polly." Molly said happily pulling Chloe with them.  
  
"Wait! Why not pick the most slutty one since you're sluts." Chloe looked at Holly and Molly look at her with the look of evil in their eyes.  
  
"Wait she's so right." Holly said nodding her head.  
  
"What are you girls doing here?" Polly said as she stormed out of the dressing room and started putting the clothes in the shop attendants arms.  
  
"Well we're just spending the three hundred dollars I stole out of your handbag." Chloe smiled as if it was nothing but Polly looked like she was about to explode.  
  
"How dare you!" Polly looked at Chloe furiously but Chloe still looked calm.  
  
"Polly calm down." Chloe heard Molly whisper to Polly.  
  
"Yes right I'm calm." Polly said to herself. "Well let's go buy this cool top cause it's just cool."  
  
"Don't forget slutty and ugly." Chloe said independantly.  
  
Riley and Kasumi giggled as Polly looked at Chloe with an evil glint in her eyes. Polly just leaned in and gave Chloe a light hug. Chloe just went along with it. Since Kasumi had eyes that could see almost anything she spotted Chloe grabbing a bra and putting it into Polly's bag. Kasumi giggled when she saw what Chloe was doing.  
  
"I'm leaving okay bye." Polly grabbed the top she wanted to buy she took the price tag off and she stormed out of the store her two friends following her. An alarm went off as Polly had walked out of the store. Polly looked back confused as two security guards tackled her over and looked through her bag. Chloe, Kasumi and Riley started laughing as they slapped hands and walked out of the store. 


	3. First Day of High School

Ninja's Journey  
  
Chapter 3 First Day of High School  
  
"Oh Kasumi it's time to wake up." Kasumi heard Riley's voice coming from the bathroom as she washed her hands.  
  
Kasumi hopped out of bed and decided to make some breakfast for the three girls. Kasumi walked down the hall of the old modern home and came into the clean sparkling kitchen. She looked over at Chloe who was making pancakes.  
  
"Good morning Kasumi." Chloe said tiredly.  
  
"Oh good morning Chloe!" Kasumi said gladly. "Mmmm what's that smell?"  
  
"Oh I'm making pancakes you know for breakfast." Chloe said.  
  
Kasumi looked up at the clock it was 7am and Kasumi now knew why Chloe looked so tired. Last night Chloe had an interview at the police station for Riley and her Aunt Lucy's death which they were still looking into it. Chloe hadn't come home until about midnight and then she had to wake up at about 7 in the morning. Kasumi looked at Chloe.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" Kasumi asked Chloe.  
  
"Yeah just tired. I was up until 5am cause like as soon as I got home I remembered I had to do a sound off for the school newspaper which took a few hours. Then I had to have dinner cause I left about 5pm and didn't have dinner and then I finally went to sleep." Chloe yawned as she flipped the pancakes over.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be okay. Why are we up early anyway?" Kasumi looked confused.  
  
"We have school today I know this was a summer holiday but here in Germany they still have school so well yeah that's about it." Chloe said as Riley came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey girls what's up?" Riley said as she came into the kitchen and hugged both the girls. "Come one girls it's about 7.30am so we better get eating."  
  
After the girls ate their pancakes they left for school and arrived there by 8.15am.  
  
"School seems pretty great so far." Kasumi said to Chloe and Riley at interval.  
  
"Yeah it's okay I mean you have hot guys, your friends and bossy teachers but it's all good." Chloe said. "One bad thing you have the olly's so that's bad but they probably wagged so um yeah!"  
  
"Hey Chloe!" A young man came up to Chloe and put his arm around her.  
  
"Oh hey Lennon!" Chloe said happily. "Oh Lennon this is our new friend Kasumi and Kasumi this my boyfriend Lennon."  
  
"Hi it's nice to meet you." Kasumi said kindly.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Oh and uh hi Riley." Lennon said looking over at Riley.  
  
"Hey ya'" Riley waved kindly.  
  
"Um Lennon and me are going to hang out okay seeya." Chloe walked off with Lennon beside her.  
  
"Well it's just me and you Kasumi." Riley smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hey there's Hitomi!" Kasumi ran up to Hitomi who was by her locker.  
  
"Hi Kasumi!" Hitomi said when she saw her.  
  
"Hi ya'." Kasumi said once she reached her friend. 


	4. What's Detention?

Ninja's Journey  
  
Chapter 4 What's Detention?  
  
Kasumi and Hitomi were both in History class together so they decided to pass notes in class time. Kasumi snapped her pen out of her pencil case and Hitomi grabbed hers. They both dropped down and started writing. Hitomi stopped suddenly and started looking out the window to see a young man. Kasumi glanced over at her and prodded her on the arm with her pen. Hitomi suddenly turned around to her Japanese friend.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kasumi whispered as she leaned over to see the man she thought was Hayate sitting outside with...wait it couldn't be...Ryu! Kasumi stood up and ran to the window.  
  
"Miss Kasumi please remain seated until class has finished." Her teacher Mr. Kane said as Kasumi sat down almost immediately.  
  
"Ooh getting into trouble are we?" Hitomi teased lightly as she got hit lightly in the head with a book. "Hey!" she whispered harshly. Kasumi poked out her tongue and then pretended to get back to work.  
  
"At least I was doing my work and not looking up guys outside and daydreaming." Kasumi whispered as a book hit her lightly in the head. "Hey! Don't do that!" Kasumi whispered like Hitomi had before harshly but quietly.  
  
"Miss Kasumi and Miss Hitomi!" Mr. Kane shouted. His booming voice made everyone turn around to meet the eyes of the two playful girls. "Stop that immediately!"  
  
"Sorry, sir." Hitomi said politely. "We were uh, sharing notes?"  
  
"No excuses! Detention for both of you!" Mr. Kane said as he turned back to the board.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir." Kasumi raised her hand. "What's a detention?"  
  
A/N: I know it's like the shortest chapter I've ever done in my life but um, yeah I don't know just hope it's okay I'll do a longer chapter next time! Lol Cherrie Babe. 


End file.
